Young Justice: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: When the Princess Alliance and the Super Pal Trio wake up in a mysterious place, they escaped together, with serious consequences. Now with a superpower Catra and Adora on their hands, they must found a way to get back home, with an help from an hero who has no memory of who she is. Catradora and the start of an Super Pal Trio redemption arc.
1. Where are we

**Steps quietly out of the curtains in front of the audience.**

 **Me: Hi**

 **Audience throws garbage and other stuff on it.**

 **Me: Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting.**

 **Audience member: For three years.**

 **Me: Would you believe me when you say i have personal stuff coming on.**

 **All of the audience: NO!**

 **Me: Fine maybe I shouldn't be putting up new stories then.**

 **Audience: NO!**

 **Me: Fine then. Now that I've gotta your attention, I binge-watched the Netflix reboot of She-Ra and the first nine episodes of Young Justice: Outsiders. And I love them both. So I've decided to write an fanfiction for both of them. So enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own She-Ra and the Princesses of Power and Young Justice: Outsiders. The Netflix She-Ra is owned by Noelle Stevenson, Dreamworks, and Netflix. While Young Justice Outsiders is owned by Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman, Warner Bros and DC Universe.**

Young Justice: She Ra and the Princesses of Power

Chapter One

Adora groaned, opening her eyes to the bright light above her. She winced as she used her right hand to cover the light. Sitting up slowly, she looked around and saw her friends, Glimmer, Bow, the Princess Alliance, and Sea Hawk.

"Wait, what happened?" Adora asked. Glimmer looked at her, concern writing all over her face.

"I don't know," she answered. "The last thing I remember was Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta pushing a button on a machine that could bring people to different dimensions." She shrugged. "Or something like that."

Adora leaned against the wall and glanced around the surroundings. It was rocky and dark, save for the light on the only window and the bars in front of them. She looked around and noticed the Princess Alliance, Bow and Sea Hawk were all wearing collars around their necks.

"This isn't the Horde prison," Adora breathed out.

"Neither is the Bright Moon prison," Glimmer chimed out. She stared at Mermista, Perfuma, and Frosta.

"My prison is like underwater," Mermista responded.

"Our dungeon is cold and icy," Frosta glared at her collar.

"We have no prison or dungeon," Perfuma finished. Everyone stared at her. "We've just never assumed any prisoners before joining the Rebellion.

A familiar voice popped up right next to them. "And my dungeon isn't as simple and easy as this one."

Everyone got up and ran to the prison next to them. Sitting on the floor, restrained by the chains, were Scorpia, Entrapta, and Catra. Well, Scorpia and Catra were. Entrapta was out her restraints and was trying to get them out.

"Entrapta!" screamed Bow. "You're alive!"

Entrapta looked up from her work on the restraints and smiled. "Hello Bow! Adora! Glimmer!"

"We've thought you were dead!" Perfuma hold back tears at the sight of the purple-haired princess.

Entrapta tilted her head to the side. "So that's why you left me." They heard a click, and discovered that Scorpia was freed from the restraints. She flexed her claws before giving them a wave.

"Hey guys!" she shouted. Only Sea Hawk waved at her eagerly.

"Hello Scorpion Lady," he called out. Mermista punch him in the shoulder to keep him quiet.

"I think Catra's still sleeping, but we have to wake her up and get out of here." Scorpia nodded and used her claws to shake Catra up. Her eyelids fluttered before opening, revealing mismatched eyes. She groaned, taking in the surroundings before noticing Adora. She grows her signature smirk at her.

"Hey Adora," she grinned.

Adora narrowed her eyes at her. Bow got to work on unlocking the prison doors while Entrapta did the same thing.

"The door's very old and very easy to get out," Entrapta unlocked the door before opening the Princess Alliance's doors.

Glimmer was the first one out, teleporting right next to the techie princess.

I get that we're on opposite sides of a war, but right now we need to stick together and get out of this place and figure out what dimension we're in," Frosta was the second to get out, followed by Mermista, Sea Hawk, Perfuma, Netossa, Spinnerella, Bow, Scorpia, Catra, and Adora.

"Fine, I guess that we'll stick together," Catra rolled her eyes. "But the minute we're back in our dimension, we're back to being enemies."

Bow broke the tension between the two groups. "So, I've managed to get the Tracker Pad working again, but I don't think that the Pad knows where we are." Bow slapped the Pad, trying to get it work, but thrown it down in frustration.

"It's not working right," he moaned. Entrapta picked up the Pad and put it in her pocket for safe-keeping.

"So, we're walking in a dark dungeon with no way out, Bow's Pad is broken, and we're probably millions of miles away from our runestones," Mermista tried to fix her dark blue hair, to no avail.

"So, our one way out is to walk into some dangerous situation with limited resources to fight back," Adora said as she lifted the Sword of Protection to light the way through the dark halls.

"That sound like adventure!" Sea Hawk cheered. Mermista punched him again for that remark.

A deep silence fell between the two groups as they continued their climb upstairs. Entrapta went to the vents, and no complain about it. Adora stayed in the front, lighting up the way with her sword. Sea Hawk kept mumbling pirate shanties to keep him calm, holding onto Mermista for dear life. Scorpia also hum along to the tune. Spinnerella was calming down Netossa in her own way. Frosta glanced nervously at her staff, letting herself be vulnerable since the first time anyone had seen her at the Princess Ball

It was a while before Entrapta returned from the vents and announced to the group that she had seen sunlight. Both the groups got excited at her announcement.

"Which way was it?" Adora asked, eyes gleaming with excitement. Entrapta got silent at the question before pushing her headpiece back on.

"You don't know where the exit is, do you?" Catra asked, her ears flatten to make the statement.

"I do! I just saw the sunlight from where the vents led me to," Entrapta's voice was muffled from the headpiece. "You can follow me if you want to."

"Nope. We're creating our own exit," Catra then nodded to Scorpia.

"Right away Boss," Scorpia prepared to bust them out when Adora felt a sudden sting on her neck.

"Catra," she started, pulling out the thing from her neck and turning to her. "What did you just-" but the words left her mouth the minute she'd saw what had pricked her.

A tranquilizer dart.

Both Scorpia, Catra, Entrapta, Bow, Sea Hawk, and the Princess Alliance's eyes widen at the sight of the dart before scrambling to get out of the way from the dart's target.

"Adora!" Catra screamed out, but she didn't hear anything, for she had collapsed on the floor, her sword clanging on the floor first before she had.

The last thing she'd saw was a man with a jacket and three scars across his face walking towards her with an evil smirk on his face.

Then she closed her eyes and fell into darkness.

* * *

 **I love cliffhangers like this.**

 **Audience member: Fuck You!**

 **Me: Fuck you too.**

 **So that's the first chapter of the crossover that literally no one wanted. Review, subbed, shared, and commented what you think about it. The next chapter should be about around February 21. That's right. I'll be doing this story a month each. Two times a month if I finish writing and typing a chapter before the deadline is up. Hope to see you there.**

 **Wideline**


	2. Imprisoned and Rescued

**I'm finally done. After maybe six or seven months, I'm finally done!**

 **This fic follows after season 1, though i will be putting some concepts in season 2 or 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own She-Ra and the Princesses of Power and Young Justice: Outsiders. The Netflix She-Ra is owned by Noelle Stevenson, Dreamworks, and Netflix. While Young Justice Outsiders is owned by Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman, Warner Bros and DC Universe.**

Chapter 2: Imprisoned and Rescued

Adora was the first one to wake up.

Blue eyes shot open as she shot awake, not by Glimmer or Bow or even Catra. But by being electrified in her chair.

She screamed out loud and struggled to get out, but discovered that she was chained to the chair.

When the shocks stopped, Adora breathed a breath of relief and glanced around her new surroundings. She was in a white stark room and nothing else besides a cot lying on the floor.

The chains fell to the floors and she collapsed on the floor, breathing very harshly, her throat raw from the screaming she'd done.

And yet she still spoke. "Glimmer. Bow. Perfuma. Frosta. Mermista. Sea Hawk. Entrapta. Scorpia. Spinnerella. Netossa."

Her eyes widen at the last thing she've heard before falling to the ground.

"Catra!"

* * *

The feline's eyes snapped open at the sound of the name being called out. She groaned out, wincing in the light that shined above her sensitive eyes. She tried to cover the light with her hand, but discovered that she was chained to a metal table.

She immediately struggled with the chains and straps that held her down. She heard some noises to the sides and tried to scream out, "Adora!"

But her mouth was gagged by something and she felt a hand on her claws, inspecting them.

"Fascinating." A male voice said. "The hybrid looks human, but has features of a cat. The next procedure for our off-world quests is test them and, if they had the meta-gene, to activate it and weaponized it."

"Yes sir." A woman's voice responded. Catra could hear nothing as she struggled with the chains again, only to be shocked again. She screamed clumpy as she yelled out, "Adora!"

* * *

Entrapta escaped to the vents along with Bow, Sea Hawk, and Frosta. Now they were searching the rooms, finding their friends and rescuing them for their torture rooms.

Bow just got Glimmer out from her torture room when the alarms were put on blast.

"Um guys I think that people knew that we're escaping," Perfuma was checking on Entrapta, who waved her away.

"Wait we need to find Adora," Glimmer shouted out from behind Bow.

"And Catra," Scorpia reminded the group.

Fire blast out of one of the torture rooms with the scientists flying out. Catra step out, dazed, locking at her hands.

"Looks like we've found her," Glimmer responded as suddenly the doors burst open with the scientists flying out, expect without no flames. Adora step out of the room.

"And there's Adora! Hi Adora!" Entrapta screamed out.

Suddenly, gunshots ran at the group. Frosta lifted her hand and an ice wall formed towards the gunshots.

"Let's get out of here," Adora screamed. Everyone started running towards the exit door, but soon found themselves surrounded by guards wearing high tech suits.

One of them step up to the two groups.

"Okay you kids," he said. "Let's head back to your rooms and we'll forget this."

Sea Hawk stood in front of Mermista and the guy. "Nobody's gonna hurt my dear-"

The guy put his gun up and shot Sea Hawk. He fall to the ground, being caught by Mermista and Glimmer.

"Everyone hold onto me," Glimmer shouted as Catra held up her arms and fire bursts out of her hands.

"Glimmer, you can't teleport that many people," Bow pleaded, but got a hold of her.

Soon everybody was outside of the building, with Glimmer collapsing on the ground, being caught by Adora.

"Glimmer that's the dumbest idea you ever did," Bow screamed out as Adora lifted her up and placed her next to Bow's arms.

"But it work didn't it" Glimmer responded tiredly.

No one had time to scold on Glimmer on that topic when they heard multiple heavy footsteps and yelling.

"Run!" Scorpia screamed.

Everyone started to run as fast as they could, but some people couldn't keep up, like Mermista and Sea Hawk, who was bleeding badly.

Suddenly, a van came into view and block them from running. Catra, on instinct, grabbed Adora's hand.

"Who are you?" Adora demanded, lifting her sword up. The girl lifted her hands to show she has no weapon.

"I have no time for this! Come with us or stay behind and face the consequences. And trust me, you do not face them."

A dark silence filled the air for some time before Scorpia came forward and extended a claw before her.

"Scorpia what are you doing?" Catra demanded as the girl extended her black-gloved hand out and pulled her into the van. Scorpia turned around and everyone noticed her frightened stance.

No one had time to argue about Scorpia's logic as everyone got up on the van. Mermista and the others got Sea hawk up and slam the door behind them. The van speed off into the night.

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **Wideline**


	3. The Xiaolin Dragons

Chapter 3: The Xiaolin Dragons

A tense silence filled the air as the van raced down the highway. Kimiko Tohomiko glanced over at Raimundo Pedrosa, Jermaine, and Omi who was fixing up the pirate guy, with water girl looking over her nervously. The rest of the brightly colored teenagers glared at the Clay Bailey.

Blondie was the first on to speak. "All right, now who the hell are you guy?" She raised her sword up at the group ahead.

A black girl clinged onto an older girl with glassy eyes and a cane in her hand. Jermaine came over and put a protective hand over her.

Kimiko groaned and pointed at herself and others. "Kimiko Tohomiko. Clay Bailey. Raimundo Pedrosa. Omi. Jermaine, Jazzy, and Alex Washington. And Ping Pong." She narrowed her eyes at her. "And who are you guys?"

Blondie looked at Sparkles and Arrow and sighed. "Adora." She turned to the others and pointed to them. "Bow. Glimmer. Perfuma. Entrapta. Sea Hawk. Mermista. Entrapta. Frosta. Netossa. Spinnerella. Scorpia. And Catra." She finished, staring at Omi. Omi smiled at her.

'Well, now that that the introductions are out of the way," Omi interjected, not noticing the tension growing, "Welcome to our gateway van!"

"Where running away from the law and the league is fun!" cheered Jazzy. Alex smiled weakly.

"It isn't fun when you've the one on the run," Clay mumbled from the wheel. Everyone ignored him.

"Kim, we're not seriously letting the ride with us, are we? We already had the law and the Justice League after us," Raimundo spoke up from the crowd.

"The league might have used them to get information on where we're going or what kind of car we're driving," Alex timidly spoke up from the van. She gripped her cane tight and played with the top of it, her glassy eyes wide with fear.

"Say, where are we going?" Adora finally spoke up from the crowed van.

The dragons stared at each other before Clay spoke, "We're going to find a place to hide and sleep for the night. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, just one? What have you done to be on the run from the big leagues? You don't seem like the ones to do anything bad?" Glimmer asked.

The kids glanced at each other, faced plastered with fear before turning their attention to the current objectives; Clay with the driving, Raimundo and Omi with patching up Sea Hawk, Kimiko reached behind her back and pulled out a staff, Ping Pong, Jazzy, and Jermaine tended to Alex, who was drawing blood from gripping onto the cane.

Nobody said anything and the van kept moving on until it stopped on an abandoned amusement park. Clay honked, waking up the slumbering teens and children.

"Partners, we're here," he announced to the group, who nodded and got out of the van and venture into the abandoned park.

This chapter is my apology for keeping up so long with this. With school and being quarantine, this is a perfect time to post this.

XO Baby.


End file.
